1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rocket motors and more particularly to rocket motors involving controllable thrust reversal or thrust termination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controllable thrust reversal or thrust termination of a rocket motor may be accomplished by moving the nozzle assembly backward from the motor case. Such movement produces an annular opening between the nozzle assembly and the motor case through which gases can be expelled outward and/or in the forward direction to terminate or reverse the thrust.
A problem encountered in the prior art is that when the mechanism maintaining the nozzle assembly in contiguous attached relation with the motor case is broken, the high internal motor pressure may exert such a great force on the nozzle as it is moved backward that bolts or other means holding or attaching the nozzle assembly to the rest of the rocket motor may be broken. The resulting uneven gas expulsion may cause undesirable changes in trajectory of the rocket.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for a retention mechanism or structure that will absorb the energy exerted on the nozzle assembly upon movement backward thereof from the motor case for effecting termination or reversal of the thrust, thereby preventing breakage or deformation of the connecting parts and minimizing the possibility of gas expulsion in an uneven or otherwise undesirable manner.